Oreos
by Alumina
Summary: FerrisWheelShipping one-shot. Drabbles. Cute and fluffy. I don't own Pokemon and the Oreos cookie. Touko is White. I do not own the picture.


**As of May 11th 2013 this fanfiction had 1002 views, 13 reviews, and 14 favorites. **

**As of June 12th 2013, one year after it was first posted, it has 1041 views, 13 reviews, and 14 favorites.**

**Thank you to everyone that read this fanfiction to get it over the 1000 view mark before it as up for a year.**

White followed her older twin brother, Black, throughout the large, almost fairytale-like castle that belonged to Team Plasma. She had followed him his entire journey for almost a year now and now he had to stop N, the young, mysterious King of Team Plasma, from ordering that all people- not just Trainers- in Unova had to release their Pokemon. He'd easily be able to do the same in other regions because he would use Unovan Pokemon, including the Legendary Fire-Dragon-type, Reshiram. Those Pokemon were currently virtually unknown to other regions like Johto and Hoenn.

"Black, can we take a short break? We've been going non-stop." White said, almost breathless.

"Sorry, White, but we can't." His voice apologized for him, "I have to stop N." He stopped abruptly, causing White to run into his back hard enough to nearly knock him over. He had been so concentrated on finding and defeating N –and then momentarily distracted by answering White's question- he had run into a large room by mistake. Toys littered the floor, and even looked recently played with. A colorful paper cut-out chain stuck to a nearby wall stating "N's Room", like what would be found in a small child's room.

Black looked around, finding the room to be safe. "White, stay here in case it gets dangerous. I'll come back for you." He ran off before she could respond.

"But… okay." She entertained herself by looking around. On a wooden table covered with used, move-loved coloring books that had coloring outside of the lines and strangely colored skies, trees, ponds, and grasses was a leather-bound journal of some kind. She picked it up and looked at the marbled black and white cover, reading the title engraved into it when an elegant old-style script: Pokedex of Friends. She paged through it, finding beautifully hand-drawn pictures of various Pokemon in random order, a lot she'd never seen before.

She found a picture of an Emolga, her first Pokemon that Black had caught for her. It looked very happy, and something was very familiar about it…. The page next to it had very childish, squiggly hand-writing, probably N's, that was much different from the elegant script on the cover. Another give-away was most of the words were misspelled and some of the letters were backwards. She read the description and her eyes widened. It was her Emolga….

"Do you like it?" someone came up from behind and embraced her.

White let out a startled cry even though she easily recognized N's soft, quick voice. She tilted her head back to look up at his face."W-what are you doing here?"

N let go of her and frowned a little. "Your brother is going to mess with my routine. I do not like that." For a moment it sounded like he was about to speak in third-person. That amused White, like when she taught him it was "I am" not "I are".

White turned to look at him. "What routine?"

N looked surprised she took interest. "Do you want to come, too?"

"Come where?" If Black came back and didn't find her there...

N grabbed her wrist and lead her to a plastic picnic table, urging her to sit down before he did, thinking nothing of her expression that showed a mix of nervousness and surprise. "Are your Pokemon with you?" Was he planning on sketching them? White sent out her Emolga and Mincinno, both were happy to be out and stretched a little, looking curiously at their new surroundings.

"What about-" White's question was answered when N's hat morphed into a Zorua. The Pokemon jumped onto the table, joining the others.

A maid walked in just then, carrying two trays. One had five glasses of milk and the other had a plastic, rectangle box of some kind. She set the glasses in front of them and set the box in the middle of the table. "Let me know if you need anything else,." She left.

N eagerly took the lid off the plastic box that contained an assortment of… Oreos. His face lit up like a little kid that had just walked into a toy/candy store. He passed them out, making sure everyone got a good-sized pile, which White was sure several times more than the serving-size.

"Where are your Pokemon?" White asked, biting into one of the crunchy, crème-filled cookies.

N frowned. "No, like this." He dunked the Oreo he was holding into his glass of milk and took a bite out of it, smiling when White copied him. "Battling. Zoroark took over for me."

"Why?"

N stared down at his Oreos almost as if ashamed he valued them over the battle. "This is when I eat Oreos."

Emolga, Mincinno, and Zorua had finished theirs and N gave them more.

White stared at the journal she had been holding when N brought her over. "Did you draw all of the pictures?"

N nodded. "Your Pokedexes are silly. They need to confine Pokemon against their will in tiny spheres. Mine is better." He tapped it lovingly. "Father gave it to me and said to put what I know of the Pokemon inside."

They continued to eat and talk until only a few Oreos remained. N picked up two and held White's wrist again, without noticing her once again surprised expression, leading her to a door hidden behind the skateboard ramp and opened it. It lead to a balcony with vines twisting around the railing with flowers just beginning to bloom, overlooking the region. It was nighttime and the land stretched out befoer them looked like a quilt with dark and bright patches. Nimbasa City was easy to recognize with the spotlights moving back and forth, and even the Ferris Wheel could be seen with its bright, colorful lights.

White looked around, amazed. "It's so pretty."

"You're prettier," N said, rubbing his head affectionately against her shoulder. It was very… Pokemon-like.

He liked her? He had seemed to come at strange times and ignore Black just to talk to her. He was surprised to find out her Pokemon were happy with her when they first met months before, after Ghetis, who was thought to be the leader of Team Plasma, that stated his plans.

Ever since then she had always looked forward to seeing the strange, green-haired boy to appear again even though his height intimidated her a little, as he was over a head taller than her. He had even gotten her cotton candy before taking her on a ride on the Ferris Wheel, the ride he loved most. He did get some of the candy for Black after she asked him to, even though he wasn't that happy about it. During the ride he reluctantly annoucned he was the King of Team Plasma.

"Do you like me, White?" He misunderstood when she didn't respond at first. "Only as a friend…."

"Yes, N, I like you." She pulled him close.

"I like you but you don't like me the same way..." He looked away as his voice trailed off, saddening.

White gently turned N's face towards hers. "N, do you know what love is?"

"No." The look on his face said he was curious; his pale green eyes showed he was giving her his full attention.

"It's when you really like someone. Much more than just a friend." She smiled. "That's how I feel about you."

N suddenly hugged her, making her jump. "I love you, too."

Did he just say he didn't know what love meant to make her confess first? She didn't have time to ponder that when Black's loud, unexpected somewhat angered voice shouted. "YOU HAD OREOS AND DIDN'T COME AND GET ME?" He glared at them.

N let go of White, not wanting Black to notice and caused a voice in the back of White's mind to protest. "There are some left in the box." He pointed where it was left. Emolga and Mincinno had fallen asleep. Zorua was sleeping on its chest with its forelegs sprawled out and its back legs still standing.

"And what are you doing here? I almost won when Zoroark had to battle itself and it decided to get a snack." Black took out the remaining Oreos.

"I was only eating Oreos with White…" He sounded quite innocent.

Black still looked annoyed, waving and pointing the Oreo in almost a threatening way. "We battle later, then. My black dragon will beat your white one."

N blinked before laughing, this being the first time for White to hear him do so. It was light, almost breathy, and sounded similar to a hiccup fit. If White hadn't been so surprised, the sound alone would have made her laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Maybe because they represent the black and white of the world?" White suggested, making N laugh even harder, causing him to lean against the doorframe for support.

After he calmed a little he held up an Oreo, pointed at Black's as his voice rose in pitch before he began laughing again. "Black and white!"

Black stared at the black and white cookie in his hand, confused.

N took a deep breath to calm down, his smile the only thing keeping him from laughing. "The dragons, your names, the world, the Oreos, everything is black and white!" he made it sound so simple.

"Is there a reason you're addicted to Oreos?" Black asked.

"They're milk's favorite cookie."


End file.
